diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Anhi Cylia
Aussehen |Vorname = Anhi|Nachname = Cylia|Geburtsname = Anycia Seidenweber|Alter = 28|Größe = 1,71m|Haarfarbe = Weinrot mit einigen schwarzen und scharlachfarbenen Strähnen|Augenfarbe = Hellblau|Gesinnung = Chaotisch Gut}} 'Körper' Augen Ihre Augen können je nach emotionaler Verfassung einen natürlichen hellblauen oder blutroten Farbton innehaben. Bei Letzterem erscheint es wie trübe Nebelschwaden, die die Farbe ihre Augen verdecken. Es wirkt fast so, als wäre mehr dahinter verborgen, als der Schein vorgibt. Haar Anhis Haare haben einen weinroten Ton, mit einigen schwarzen '''und '''scharlachfarbenen Strähnen. Sie sind annähernd schulterlang und glatt. Der Scheitel ist in der Mitte angesetzt, sodass zwei Schleier aus Strähnen ihr knapp vor dem Gesicht hängen. Sie trägt momentan gerne Flechten. (Link zu einem Bild: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/598068878114816050/598115619241459713/L3-cherry-viking.jpg) Haut Ihre Haut ist blass, geradezu weiß und fahl. Die Strapazen ihrer Reise bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt sind deutlich in ihren Gesichtszügen wiederzuerkennen, auch wenn sie keine Narben und somit eine glatte und eher reine Haut hat. Körperbau Anhi ist von schlanker Statur, wirkt aber nicht sonderlich kräftig. Doch der Schein mag trügen, wenn es um ihr Durchhaltevermögen 'geht. 'Schmuck Ohren Sie trägt jeweils drei matte, silberne Ohrringe links und zwei rechts, die sich recht eng an die Haut schmiegen und an der oberen Kurve der Ohrmuscheln gestochen sind. Hals Corys Geschenk: Sie trägt eine silberne Halskette, deren Ende ein Kristallfläschchen bildet. Es handelte sich um einen sechseckigen Zylinder, der nur genau am Ende spitz zusammenläuft. Er war Finger lang und in etwa 2cm breit. Darin ist etwas tief-dunkelrotes zu erkennen. War es eine Flüssigkeit? Rubellithalskette: Um ihren Hals trägt sie eine Silberkette, dessen Herzstück ein 3cm langer und etwa 1cm breiter, unförmiger und violetter Kristall bildet. Dieser Kristall scheint mit einer Art von Illusionsmagie belegt zu sein. Ob er sogar telepathische Eigenschaften hat? Ebenfalls um ihren Hals trägt sie eine zweite Kette. Diese Kette besteht aus Silber und ist fein vernietet. Die Größe ist verstellbar. Sie hat keine Gravuren oder ähnliche filigranen Verzierungen. Der Anhänger der Kette reicht in etwa bis zur Hälfte ihres Brustbeins. Die Fassung ist aus Silber, sechseckig und hält einen Rubellit in seinem Inneren fest. Der Stein ist glanzlos, doch mit genug Fantasie kann man darin vielleicht ein Muster erkennen. Von außen ist er geschliffen, sodass er matt glänzt, wenn Licht direkt auf ihn einstrahlt. Durchschauen kann man ihn jedoch nicht, selbst wenn man ihn gegen das Sonnenlicht hält. Persona 'Persönlichkeit' Sprech- und Redeart In den meisten Fällen klingt ihre Stimme künstlich vertieft und ernst '''gehalten. Trotzdem hat sie eine klare und '''eher helle, neutrale Stimme, die sie jedoch stets zu verbergen '''sucht. Sie weiß, wie sie Förmlichkeiten anwenden kann, jedoch redet sie, wie sie sich fühlt und nimmt alle Konsequenzen in Kauf. Sie atmet nach nahezu jedem längeren Satz durch ihre Nase aus, kaum merklich, um ihre Ernsthaftigkeit zu unterstreichen. Verhalten und Persönlichkeit Anhi verspürt wenig Gefühl für Erbarmen oder Gnade. Im Allgemeinen fällt es ihr '''schwer positive Emotionen zu spüren. Sie ist direkt, hält sich meist kurz und vergleicht sich ständig mit anderen, besonders solchen, die es besser haben, als sie selbst‘. Sie ist ernst und das innere Selbstmitleid ist tief in ihrer Persönlichkeit verankert. Sie hält den Ball flach, verhält sich nicht weiter auffallend und sucht nicht nach besonderer Aufmerksamkeit. Allerdings kann sie sich lebhaft wehren und meidet keinerlei Konflikte, in denen sie sich selbst im Recht sieht oder in welchen sie sich unfair behandelt fühlt. Oft wünscht sie sich, sie könnte all ihre Sorgen und Gedanken loslassen. Allerdings zwingt sie ihr Stolz in die Knie und verhindert das Zusammenbrechen und das Aufgeben, was sie sich so sehnlichst wünscht, denn Erlösung von ihren Schmerzen ist ihr sehnlichstes, unausgesprochenes Verlangen. Sie hat die Hoffnung zwar aufgegeben, doch die unterbewusste Sehnsucht blieb bestehen. Sie hasst sich selbst und alles, was an ihr ist, mit jeder Faser ihres Daseins. Sie will nicht sein, was sie ist, durch die Dinge, die sie erlebt hat. Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte ihr Sein ausradieren. 'Fähigkeiten' Zornwirker Entflammt durch Schmerz, Hass '''und '''Zorn, hat Anhi die Fähigkeit entwickelt ihre magischen Kräfte gegen ihre Feinde zu richten. Wo andere ihre Kräfte als die eines dunklen Druiden oder einer Hexe '''einstufen würden, so '''bezeichnet sich Anhi selbst als Zornwirkerin. Aus dem Gedanken an Rache und Vergeltung entsprang ihre Affinität. Die Gewalten, die sie auf ihre Feinde entfesselt, entspringen ungezügeltem Zorn. Ihre Magie entspringt einem intuitiven Arkan wirken. Wenn man sich damit genauer befasst, wäre es eine Art der Beschwörungsmagie, die dazu imstande ist rohe magische Energie zu manifestieren. Blutwirker Anhi ist unter anderem eine Blutmagierin. Sie ist begabt darin Blut zu manipulieren, es zu erschaffen oder auch durch Korrumpierung zu vernichten. Es ist eine gefährliche Gabe - ein Talent und eine Fertigkeit, die zu erlernen ihr viele Opfer abverlangt hatte. Sie ist es gewohnt Schmerzen zu spüren und sich selbst welche zuzufügen, sollte sie daraus einen Vorteil gewinnen. Es ist ein Handel, den sie bereit ist einzugehen, wenn es die Situation erfordert. So hat sie gelernt nicht nur ihre magische Ausdauer zu nutzen, sondern ebenfalls die Lebensenergie ihres eigenen Körpers und die damit verbundenen Schmerzen als zweiten Quell der Macht auszuschöpfen, wenn sie sich dazu gezwungen sieht. Sie nutzt '''diese Gabe '''hauptsächlich, um zu Heilen.